Une fois le masque tombé
by Linksys
Summary: Frenemies 5x09 - Lorsque Santana avoue à Rachel qu'elle était derrière son intimidation depuis le début de leurs années de Lycée et qu'elle avait fait en sorte que Quinn "ait l'air d'être aux commandes", la diva ne peut pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions...
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne pouvais pas laisser un moment comme celui-là passer sans écrire une fiction ! Après la révèlation de Santana sur qui était le vrai investigateur de tout le tourment de Rachel au lycée, je me suis dit : NON PAS POSSIBLE ! **

**Bref, j'étais très heureuse.**

**Cette fiction devrait contenir que 2 ou 3 chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_Une fois le masque tombé_

Chapitre 1

Santana poussa un profond soupir avant de prendre la parole.

« Je me sens juste curieusement coupable d'être amie avec toi alors que j'étais si horrible avec toi au lycée. Quinn et Brittany te détestaient aussi, surtout parce que tu craignais vraiment et que tu marchais bizarrement avec les pieds de travers. J'ai fait en sorte que Quinn ait l'air d'être la chef, mais c'était moi qui dirigeais tout le délire de "Haine envers Rachel". »

La chanteuse hocha la tête vivement, les yeux légèrement embués de larmes.

« C'est correct, je t'ai déjà pardonné. Il ne reste plus qu'à te le pardonner aussi. »

Le reste de leur quart de travail passa rapidement et bientôt les filles furent de retour chez elle. Kurt préparait tranquillement le souper alors que Santana s'était échoué sur le canapé, ruminant sa mauvaise humeur causée par le retour de son karma. Rachel quant à elle, pliait ses vêtements quand une phrase dite plus tôt par la latina lui sauta aux yeux.

_« J'ai fait en sorte que Quinn ait l'air d'être la chef, mais c'était moi qui dirigeais tout le délire de "__Haine envers Rachel". »_

Mais qu'est que cela voulait dire ? Que Quinn n'avait pas été l'investigateur de tout cela pendant 3 ans ? Pourquoi s'était-elle amusée à le faire croire alors ? Elle s'était fait détester par le Glee Club au complet pour cette supposée « haine » envers elle…

À moins que Quinn ait eu quelque chose à y gagner… Le fait que la blonde ait pris la responsabilité de la croisade anti-Rachel avait passablement arrangé Santana, mais quel avantage en avait tiré Quinn ?

« San ? » cria-t-elle de sa chambre vers le salon.

« Quoi ? »

« Viens ici ! »

Rachel entendit un puissant gémissement de douleur, comme si ce lever d'un canapé pouvait tuer quelqu'un. Quelques secondes après, Santana entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta devant la brune.

« Va s'y parle »

« Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que c'était toi qui avait été l'investigatrice des shlushies, des insultes, des- »

« OK ! J'ai compris ce que tu veux dire, Rach » la coupa la latina, se sentant de nouveau coupable devant toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait faites à la diva.

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais voulu que ce soit Quinn qui ait l'air de l'avoir fait à ta place.»

Santana s'assit sur le matelas devant la brune et eut un petit sourire triste.

« Je voulais plaire à Brittany. Je sais que tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit que Quinn et Britt te détestaient, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. »

Rachel fronça des sourcils, confuse. La latina poursuivit.

« Britt ne t'a jamais détesté, elle trouvait juste dommage que tu te fringues aussi mal avec toutes tes jupes à carreaux et tes chandails en laine bizarre. Quinn n'on plus ne t'a jamais détesté, mais tu passais ton temps à essayer de lui piquer son mec, alors… » expliqua la grande brune en tordant ses mains douloureusement, signe qu'elle était visiblement nerveuse.

« Mais ça n'explique pas le fait que- »

« J'y viens Berry » l'arrêta Santana avec un sourire et Rachel lui rendit.

« Je voulais plaire à Brittany, donc je devais avoir l'air clean pour avoir son attention puisqu'elle ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai offert le rôle à Quinn et elle a accepté. Je n'ai jamais bien compris pourquoi… » Santana se gratta le derrière de la tête mal à l'aise pendant que Rachel était plongée dans ses pensées.

Si Quinn ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal, alors pourquoi avait-elle accepté de prendre le blâme ?

Pourquoi était-elle si obsédée avec Quinn de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'aimait…

Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle devait aller au fond des choses.

Sortant brutalement de sa rêverie, elle marcha jusqu'à sa garde-robe et en sorti une valise, jetant à l'aveuglette des vêtements au hasard. Santana la regarda faire, légèrement surprise et prise un peu de panique.

« Je te jure Rachel que je suis désolée ! J'étais une salope complète au lycée et-»

Rachel se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Santana avait visiblement changé depuis quelque temps.

« Ne t'inquiète pas San, je vais juste rendre visite à une « sorte d'amie », donc je vais être de retour dans 3 jours. »

« Mais ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda la latina en suivant Rachel qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'un pas déterminé.

« À New Haven »

* * *

Le trajet en train s'était bien déroulé puisque Rachel n'avait cessé de penser à ce qu'elle dirait à la blonde une fois le moment venu. Elle se voyait mal lui dire : « Hey Quinn ! Je passais dans le coin et ahhh, pourquoi tu as pris le blâme de mon intimidation à la place de Santana ? » Non, pas vraiment.

Elle aurait été censée tourner la page sur sa période Quinn Fabray, mais curieusement, elle était toujours entrain de se torturer l'esprit avec l'ancienne cheerios. La blonde avait toujours été un mystère pour elle, et encore aujourd'hui, la belle semblait être une énigme.

Une fois débarquée du train, elle prit le plan de l'université de Yale que Quinn lui avait envoyé l'année dernière, en espérant qu'elle serait toujours dans le même dortoir qu'à l'époque. Après une heure à tourner en rond sur le campus, elle réussit à trouver le dortoir H et la chambre 312.

Bingo.

Même si l'architecture de Yale était à couper le souffle, elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit dehors.

Elle monta les escaliers, et bientôt, elle était devant la porte de la « supposée » chambre de Quinn.

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle cogna doucement à la porte, le souffle court. Son cœur battait à un rythme très rapide et elle crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes.

Mais ce ne fut rien comparer à ce qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'une magnifique blonde lui ouvrit la porte. Des yeux verts ambrés croisèrent les siens et lui volèrent son souffle comme le vent emporte les feuilles des arbres à l'automne. Rachel eut l'impression que les yeux de Quinn lisaient son âme tellement ils la fixaient intensément. La diva se força à reprendre son souffle et détailla le corps de l'ancienne cheerios. Son physique n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis le lycée, elle était restée mince et élancée, mais son visage s'était débarrassé de la rondeur de l'adolescence pour laisser place à une mâchoire plus démarquée, plus mature. C'est cheveux autrefois coupé court avaient énormément poussé et ils étaient maintenant tenu dans un chignon légèrement défait, certains brins de ces cheveux d'or tombaient sur ses épaules dénudées par son t-shirt Yale un peu trop grand pour elle.

Elle était magnifique.

Encore plus qu'au lycée, si c'est encore possible.

« Rachel ? »

Le cerveau de la brune était sur « arrêt » depuis que la blonde avait ouvert la porte et la seule chose que son corps pouvait faire était….rien.

« Hey » réussit-elle à dit après avoir rassemblé toute sa volonté, mais maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'être vidé.

Quinn s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, ce qui surprit énormément la diva. Normalement la blonde n'était pas très tactile. Mais bon, visiblement cette Quinn ici n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancienne.

« Tu m'as manqué » lui chuchota Quinn à l'oreille après un instant et Rachel su qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en venant ici.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite de l'aventure ! **

**Merci pour les reviews, c'est super apprécié :) ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Quinn » lui murmura Rachel à son tour, et la blonde l'invita à entrer dans son dortoir et la conduisit jusqu'au salon. Il était dans des teintes de beige, mais avec la petite touche personnelle que Quinn avait ajoutée aux murs en les décorant de photographies, tout ceci le rendait spécial. Rachel avait un énorme sourire sur son visage en découvrant l'endroit où vivait l'ancienne cheerios, ne pouvant pas croire qu'après tous ses efforts, elle était enfin parvenue à devenir amie avec la fille qu'elle avait passé des années à admirer secrètement.

Une fois assise sur le canapé, la blonde se racla légèrement la gorge, attirant l'attention de la diva qui regardait encore autour d'elle, complètement fascinée.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as retrouvé les passes de train que je t'avais donné il y a deux ans » taquina Quinn en haussant un sourcil à la brune qui ouvrit la bouche de surprise devant la remarque à peine voilée de l'ancienne capitaine. En voyant la réaction de Rachel, Quinn éclata de rire, ce qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère.

« Relaxe, Rachel. C'était pour rire. Alors que me vaut cette visite soudaine un jeudi soir, en plein milieu de la semaine ? »

La chanteuse inspira profondément. C'était le moment qu'elle avait passé 3 heures à préparer dans le train, essayant de trouver la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet.

« Eh bien, si tu me le demandes, je n'aurais pas pensé venir te rendre visite ce matin, alors que je faisais mon quart de travail au Spotlight Diner. » commença doucement la brune et Quinn fronça les sourcils, confuse.

« Ouais, j'imagine »

« Et puis, Santana ne se sentait pas très bien, elle est découragée de n'avoir encore rien accomplie dans New York depuis son arrivé et elle ne cesse de se comparer à moi, avec le rôle que j'ai décroché dans Funny Girl, et- »

« Oh mon dieu »

« Ouais je sais, parfois je lui dis qu'elle s'en fait trop, mais- » poursuivit Rachel, complètement dans sa bulle alors que Quinn clignait des yeux, émus.

« Non, Rach ! Tu es dans Funny Girl ? » s'exclama la blonde en prenant la diva par les épaules et en la secouant un peu. Un sourire éclatant s'empara des lèvres de Rachel et elle hocha la tête vivement.

« Oui ! Je suis Fanny Brice » lui dévoila timidement Rachel et les yeux de Quinn reflétaient son admiration.

« Je savais que tu y arriverais, Rachel… Ton rêve va se réaliser » dit doucement Quinn, les larmes aux yeux. Rachel ne savait pas trop quoi faire devant la réaction qu'avait la blonde. Elle était un peu dépassée de voir l'autre fille pleurée devant elle alors qu'elle affichait si peu ses émotions avant. Elle avait vraiment changé.

« Ohhh, Quinn… Pourquoi tu pleures…? »

La blonde essuya ses larmes et secoua la tête, amusée.

« Je suis juste heureuse pour toi… Je me suis tellement battue pour que tu ne sois jamais détourné de Brodway, et voilà que tu m'annonces que tu l'as finalement atteint. »

Les yeux de Quinn semblent si vivants et pleins d'émotions que Rachel s'y perd à les regarder. Il se dégage une telle énergie d'elle que la brune sent qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer aussi.

« Merci Quinn… Tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela représente pour moi… »

La blonde prit sa main dans la sienne et sourit.

« Mais, je ne crois pas que tu sois venu jusqu'ici pour me dire cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, en effet. Pendant que Santana se plaignait » Quinn rit « Et qu'elle disait que sa publicité pour vagisil la suivait partout « La blonde éclata de rire « Elle m'a alors dit qu'elle se sentait mal de me dire tout ça et de se plaindre. Donc, je lui ai dit qu'entre amies, on pouvait tout se dire et elle m'a alors annoncé que c'était elle qui était derrière tout ce que je pensais que TOI, tu m'avais fait subir au lycée… Imagine ma surprise lorsqu'elle m'a avoué qu'elle t'avait offert le rôle de la méchante et que tu avais accepté même si tu savais que c'était elle qui menait le bal. »

La blonde était devenue très silencieuse. Rachel se risqua à lui jeter un coup d'œil et Quinn semblait perdu dans ses pensées, fixant ses mains qui reposaient sur ses cuisses.

« Je lui avais dit de ne jamais te dire ça » murmura-t-elle après quelque temps, détournant son regard loin de la chanteuse. Le visage de Rachel se plissa de colère.

« Pourquoi ? Ne crois-tu pas que cela m'a fait un choc ? J'ai cru pendant 3 ans que c'était toi alors que, pendant tout ce temps, c'était en fait l'une de mes meilleurs amis depuis peu qui était responsable de mon calvaire ! » Rachel pinça l'arête de son nez et se leva du canapé. Elle essaya de se calmer et se tourna face à Quinn qui était toujours pétrifiée.

« Pourquoi as-tu pris le blâme à la place de Santana ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu l'as fait par amitié, car je sais que c'est complètement faux. Tu ne faisais que tolérer Santana en première année. »

Lorsque Quinn leva les yeux vers elle, Rachel sentit son cœur se serrer. La blonde avait une nouvelle fois les yeux pleins de larmes et ses mains tremblaient. Elle prit une inspiration par le nez et répondit. Sa voix était douce, presque comme un murmure.

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour ne pas me faire mettre à la porte de chez mes parents. Je savais qu'en te parlant cela serait plus fort que moi, et qu'un jour, la vérité aurait fini par éclater et j'aurais fini sans domicile et probablement que mes parents m'auraient reniée aussi. »

« Mais, je ne comprends pas…»

« Laisse-moi finir. » Rachel hocha la tête à regret. « Donc c'était le meilleur moyen pour que tu te tiennes loin de moi, et moi, loin de toi. J'avais tellement peur de tout perdre. Ma famille, mes amis, et m- »

« Popularité » fini Rachel à sa place, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Quinn lui fit un sourire triste.

« Non, ma popularité n'entrait pas en compte avec toi. »

Rachel fronça les sourcils, perdu.

« Je ne comprends pas… être amie avec moi ne t'aurait pas enlevé tout ça… » demanda-t-elle, confuse que Quinn rie un peu.

« Tu as raison, être amie avec toi ne m'aurait pas enlevé tout ça. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne voulais pas être ton amie ou ta meilleure amie » Quinn se leva et fit un pas vers la brune qui recula un peu, blessé par les paroles de l'ancienne cheerleader. La chanteuse sentie des larmes couler sur ses joues et elle se maudit d'être toujours si faible devant Quinn Fabray.

« Mais… »

Quinn prit en coupe le visage de la brune et sécha tendrement ses larmes avec ses pouces. Rachel ferma les yeux au contact.

« Je voulais beaucoup plus que ça… Je voulais être ta petite amie »


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé pour l'attente, mais je travaille sur plein de projets (fictions) en ce moment et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! xD **

**Bref, plusieurs nouvelles histoires sont en cours d'écriture (incluant celles qui sont déjà commencées) j'espère que vous les aimerez :) **

* * *

Chapitre 3

Rachel recula malgré elle, les mots de Quinn la frappèrent comme un camion. Elle s'attendait à tout, mais pas à …. _Ça._

La blonde la fixait avec une expression livide, sans doute surprise ou blessé par le mouvement de recul qu'elle venait de faire. Rachel sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, choquée par la déclaration. Quinn l'aimait ? Elle ? Jamais dans un avenir éloigné, elle aurait cru que la fille la plus populaire de son ancienne école serait amoureuse d'elle.

La chanteuse prit une fragile respiration, essayant de rassembler les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Oh mon dieu… tu étais amoureuse de moi au lycée ? »

Quinn se frotta le front, légèrement mal à l'aise devant Rachel.

« Euhmm… oui. »

Rachel haleta en entendant la blonde confirmer ses paroles précédentes. Elle chercha le canapé de sa main et s'assis sur le bord, ne faisant plus confiance à ses jambes pour la soutenir. Son esprit était en pleine ébullition, tournant et retournant la situation dans sa tête. Elle allait surement finir par avoir un anévrisme avant la fin de la soirée si elle continuait comme ça.

« Est-ce… que tu es toujours amoureuse de moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, n'osant pas regarder Quinn.

L'ancienne cheerios soupira. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Rachel aurait une telle réaction. Si elle l'avait su, elle lui aurait menti pour éviter tout ce drame. Probablement qu'elle ne reverrait pas Rachel de sitôt. Déjà qu'elles ne se voyaient vraiment pas souvent, cela sera encore pire maintenant. Rachel l'éviterait comme la peste.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Quinn et celle-ci se dépêcha de l'enlever, ne voulant pas que Rachel la voie si détruite qu'elle l'était en ce moment.

« Oui… je suis toujours amoureuse de toi » murmura la blonde en baissant la tête vers le sol, attendant que Rachel se mette à faire une de ses crises de diva et qu'elle sorte en claquant la porte de son appartement. Sous la force de la colère de Rachel, sa porte se casserait probablement, tout comme son cœur. Mais au moins, elle pourrait commencer à faire son deuil et arrêter de toujours espérer que Rachel la remarque enfin, car cela n'arrivera jamais. Rachel a toujours été comme un rêve, ceux qui sont inatteignables. Elle n'était juste pas à la hauteur.

Rachel fixa enfin son regard sur elle. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Quinn l'avait réduit au silence. Santana serait sans aucun doute très fière d'elle.

_Santana. _

Elle allait le payer cher pour avoir dit tout ceci à Rachel. Pour lui enlever Rachel. _Elle est morte quand je la vois._

« Euh… wow » s'étrangla Rachel une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé la voix. Quinn éclata de rire.

« Wow ? C'est tout ? Pas de crise de diva ou de cris ? » s'inquiéta la blonde en fronçant des sourcils. La chanteuse eut un petit rire.

« Non Quinn, je trouve juste ça mignon » déclare-t-elle en se levant du canapé pour s'approcher de l'autre fille.

_Mignon._

C'était tout ce à quoi Quinn pouvait penser. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi tout en l'embrassant passionnément. _Elle l'avait trouvé mignonne._

_Merde._

Rachel glissa ses mains dans ceux de Quinn et plongea son regard dans le sien. La blonde se sentit tout étourdie pendant un instant.

_Allait-elle l'embrasser ?_

Dieu oui s'il vous plait.

Mais à la place, la chanteuse lui fit un sourire timide.

« Je sais que nous avons été à l'école ensemble pendant très longtemps, mais je me rends compte que tu n'es plus la fille que j'ai connue à ce moment-là. Donc… j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi…et… qui sait ? Peut-être que… si cela mène à plus et bien… nous verrons » lui confia Rachel en mordant timidement sa lèvre inférieure. Le cœur de Quinn fondit sur place devant cette vue si séduisante que la brune lui donnait. Sa poitrine se gonfla d'espoir et elle recommença de plus belle à espérer qu'enfin, son rêve n'était peut-être pas si inatteignable que ça, finalement…

« J'adorerais, Rach… » souffla Quinn doucement, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Et puis, Rachel fit un geste qui surprit agréablement Quinn.

La brune se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser.

Des feux d'artifice explosèrent dans la tête de l'ancienne cheerios et elle dut prendre appui sur Rachel pour ne pas tomber par terre. _Dieu, ses lèvres sont si douces…_

Le rire de la diva résonna dans l'appartement et Quinn rougit de la tête au pied.

« Si j'avais su que j'avais une telle emprise sur vous Miss Fabray, je l'aurais utilisé bien avant cela… Et à mon avantage… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix incroyablement sensuelle à l'oreille de Quinn et celle-ci dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas pousser un gémissement. Sa voix était si… sexuelle.

« Rach… Si tu veux y aller doucement alors ne me dit pas des choses comme ça… » l'informa la blonde en se reculant légèrement pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Quelles choses ? » demanda innocemment Rachel.

Seigneur, elle était une telle allumeuse…

Quinn comprenait pourquoi Finn avait été si accroché à elle. Rachel était comme du sexe liquide. Et le pire (ou le meilleur) était que cela semblait naturel chez elle.

« Alors… que faisons-nous ce soir ? »

Hmm, Quinn en avait déjà une petite idée…


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette courte aventure ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu et suivi l'histoire, j'espère que vous avez aimé même si la fin a été longue à arriver :/**

**Bonne lecture et si vous avez des idées pour une nouvelle fiction que vous aimeriez me voir écrire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Jusqu'à maintenant, cela avait été la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Quinn ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment. Rachel avait accepté de passer les deux prochains jours avec elle, et la brune ne partirait que le dimanche matin pour New York. L'ancienne cheerios avait donc deux jours pour sortir le grand jeu, pour rendre Rachel amoureuse d'elle. Cela ne serait pas facile puisque Quinn n'avait absolument aucune expérience dans le domaine amoureux avec une autre femme. Mais avec Rachel, elle avait l'impression que tout était possible.

La blonde avait commencé par cuisiner une lasagne végétarienne comme Rachel les adorait au lycée. Après s'être disputée sur le sujet de qui allait mettre la table, la diva avait finalement gagné, tirant la langue à son adversaire qui souriait comme une idiote. Rachel avait été en totale admiration devant les talents culinaires de Quinn, la bordant de compliment auquel Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.

Ensuite, elles étaient sorties se promener dans les petites rues éclairées du campus, la main de Rachel fermement ancrée dans celle de l'ancienne capitaine.

« Je crois que je pourrais facilement m'habituer à ça » déclara timidement Rachel après un moment de silence à contempler la flore de la prestigieuse université de Yale. Quinn tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, surprise que la conversation tourne sur un sujet un peu plus sérieux.

« J'aimerais » murmura-t-elle simplement et Rachel lui fit son fidèle sourire mégawatt, celui qu'elle réserve habituellement lorsqu'elle fini un solo. Elles continuèrent à marcher le long du chemin, respirant l'air frais de la nuit lorsque Rachel prit une nouvelle fois Quinn au dépourvu. La brune leva vers sa bouche leurs mains entrelacées et brossa légèrement ses lèvres contre la peau si douce de Quinn.

La blonde suivit des yeux les mouvements de son amie, hypnotisée, et son souffle se coupa. Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent ensemble et elles s'arrêtèrent un milieu de la rue. Le regard que lui lançait Rachel étourdissait Quinn de toutes les manières possibles. Leurs visages se rapprochaient malgré eux et la blonde pouvait sentir son cœur débattre dans sa poitrine.

Rachel, quant à elle, ne pouvait certainement pas nier l'incroyable alchimie qu'elle et Quinn avaient. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort avec quelqu'un de sa vie. Normalement, elle n'était pas le type de fille à embrasser au premier rendez-vous, mais avec Quinn… tout était différent. Ça ne faisait que 5 heures qu'elle était arrivée à New Haven, et déjà elle avait remarqué que la Quinn qu'elle avait connue n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus posée, plus patiente. Elle aimait la peinture et le dessin, jouait désormais du piano et adorait écrire. Les seules choses que Rachel savait sur la Quinn du lycée et qui n'avait pas changé était qu'elle adorait la musique, chanter et lire.

La blonde n'avait commis aucune faute jusqu'à maintenant. Elle lui tenait la porte ouverte pour entrer quelque part, l'écoutait parler sans jamais l'interrompe, lui avait cuisiné une des meilleures lasagnes végétariennes qu'elle avait mangées. Rachel se sentait plus connectée à elle que jamais.

Quinn ferma les yeux, laissant Rachel décider si elle voulait ou non l'embrasser. Elle était sensée aller au rythme de la brune. Lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de Rachel frapper ses lèvres, la blonde se figea, son cœur voulant sortir de sa poitrine pour s'enfuir. L'ambiance était électrique. Tout comme son corps l'était.

Et puis doucement, Rachel déposa ses lèvres contre celle de la blonde et les yeux de Quinn roulèrent dans le fond de sa tête. Elle poussa un soupire de plaisir alors que sa main se posa contre la mâchoire de la diva, se qui fit sourire Rachel dans le baiser. La brune poussa un peu plus profondément sur la bouche de Quinn pour approfondir le baiser, ce à quoi Quinn ne s'opposa pas. Leurs lèvres glissèrent ensemble, parfaitement synchronisées, comme si elles connaissaient l'autre depuis toujours. Quinn gémi durement lorsque la langue de Rachel glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure et la brune en profita pour trouver la langue de l'ancienne cherrios, la caressant sensuellement avec la sienne. Les jambes de Quinn allaient la lâcher si Rachel continuait comme ça.

Comme si Rachel lisait dans ses pensées, la brune passa son bras autour de la taille de l'autre fille pour la soutenir, alors que son autre main parcourait son corps. Quinn n'était plus qu'un paquet de gémissements et de grognements contre le touché expert de la diva.

Les lèvres de Rachel abandonnèrent la bouche de Quinn pour descendre à son cou, où elle trouva le point d'impulsion de la blonde en un instant. Elle le suça timidement pour commencer, les sons que produisait Quinn changèrent, passant du grognement bas à un halètement aigu, et cela ne fit que l'exciter encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Quinn était si putain de sexy quand elle faisait ses sons…

« Rach…tu.. on doit…ahhh » haleta Quinn et puis Rachel se dégagea brusquement, laissant une Quinn totalement paumé devant elle.

« Tu as raison… on doit arrêter… je ne veux pas précipiter les choses entre nous. » dit Rachel après avoir repris son souffle et Quinn hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« Oui, tu… raison… » hocha une nouvelle fois Quinn, confuse par tout ce que Rachel lui avait fait et la brune éclata de rire.

« Allez, on rentre » Rachel lui prit la main et tira une Quinn qui était encore perdue dans ses hormones jusqu'à sa chambre d'étudiant.

* * *

Le reste du week-end se déroula comme sur un nuage, Quinn et Rachel s'étaient énormément rapprochés depuis ce fameux baiser, et ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait que le week-end tire à sa fin. La belle blonde reconduis Rachel jusqu'à son train, le départ était sur le point d'être fait.

« Quinn… je ne veux pas y aller… » se lamenta pour la centième fois la diva en faisant des yeux boudeurs à Quinn. L'ancienne cheerios lui fit un petit sourire triste en passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux de la brune.

« Tu n,as pas le choix… appel moi quand tu seras arrivé, je veux savoir si tu es sain et sauf chez toi » lui demanda Quinn et Rachel hocha la tête en se rapprochant tranquillement d'elle.

« C'est promis. Est-ce que j'ai droit à un baiser d'adieu ? » répondit Rachel avec une lueur narquoise dans les yeux et Quinn arqua un sourcil, surprise que l'autre fille soit si ouverte avec ça. Ils ne sortaient que depuis 3 jours ensemble, et Quinn n'était même pas sûr qu'elles étaient vraiment ensemble ou s'ils continuaient à se fréquenter. Elle acquiesça tout de même, heureuse d'embrasser Rachel à nouveau.

Le baiser fût plus doux que les autres qu'elles avaient partagées, mais le son de la cloche se fit entendre, signe que si Rachel ne montait pas immédiatement dans le train, elle allait le manquer. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, la brune lui serra une dernière fois la main avant de monter les marches du train.

Quinn la regarda sans rien dire et puis au dernier moment, la diva se tourna vers elle.

« On se voit le week-end prochain ? »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Quinn n'avait jamais été aussi grand.

* * *

« Alors le week-end ? » questionna Santana quand Rachel entra dans leur appartement.

Rachel sourit timidement.

« Il était parfait. »


End file.
